Reborn
by HistoryObsessed
Summary: Bianca di Angelo sacrificed her life to save her friends. After two boring years in Elysium, she chooses to be reborn. A fresh start and a new identity, but it all comes with a huge cost.
1. Chapter 1: Death

_**Hey potential fellow reader! I've decided to rewrite this story. I've taken a break from writing for a year to focus on my studies and also to learn to use better writing techniques to grab your attention! Get ready for some unsuspected twists and turns in the story. In future, I'll make my notes shorter and the actual chapter longer. Now let's get started, shall we?**_

Prologue

Bianca knew all along that she would be the one who died in this quest. After all, she was supposed to be dead. Becoming immortal made it a hundred times worse. The defective Talos prototype was stomping behind them. Even with Thalia fighting it, she knew that soon, it would catch up to them. They were the size of ants compared to the huge automaton. One line of the prophecy had burned through her mind; '' _One shall be lost in the land without rain_ '. Someone had to stop it, and it had to be her. It was her fault why the Talos prototype had been triggered and activated to kill them in the first place. She had taken a cursed Mythomagic action figurine from one of the towering hills of other cursed junk. It was the only one Nico didn't have. Even though she had told Nico she wasn't interested in the game, she still played with him and secretly watched his progress. In case she died, she wanted to make sure the figurine was given to Nico anyways. She ran faster to catch up with Percy, whom she had trusted the most. "Percy" she said. " Give it to Nico. Please" he began to argue. "Bianca, it's cursed. It's the reason why we're being ch-" he stopped midsentence, and for a second his eyes widened in fear. Then it became more serious and understanding. His eyes were no longer the cheery river green, but now tinged with grey and blue like a stormy sea. He realised my destined line in the prophecy. I handed the Mythomagic figurine to Percy. Bianca didn't care that she would die disabling Talos. It was either she sacrificed herself to save the rest of the team and finish the quest, or let everybody be killed like a coward. The entire world was at stake. If the quest wasn't finished, Kronos could rise and start war and carnage across the world. She ran to the back again, and explained her plan to Thalia quickly, and left before she could protest. She ran towards the huge foot, which Grover had thought to be a hill, and yelled a battle cry. In a matter of seconds, she had wedged herself inside a tiny gap in it's foot.

Inside was an iron spiralling staircase painted in black. Oddly, it wasn't even the shape of the automaton. Probably magic, like Phoebe's enchanted bag. It was a rectangular room with silver walls. Bianca ran up the staircase, almost falling through the gaps between each step. She found herself in a tiny control room filled with wires and several electrical switches. The front was a window shaped like scuba goggles. Through the automaton's sight, she could see tiny ants; Percy, Zoe, Grover and Thalia at the back. She was still fighting, but with no avail. Soon, they would be squashed under a giant foot. She even found an emergency remote control to control him, and turned auto-pilot off. She fiddled with the buttons. She had played a game like this at the Lotus Casino, where she and Nico had stayed for about a year. What she didn't know was that it was a time warping area which could turn a couple of weeks into a couple of years. That explained why she and Nico checked in during 1932 and came out in a much more modern era, and the year was 2010. Bianca had mastered most games, but this was one game she couldn't tackle. She clicked the back button and Talos moved forwards, almost crushing a stunned Zoe. She pressed left but the robot moved right. Bianca knew why Hephaestus had thrown the robot away. The malfunction was that the buttons were wrong. She quickly adjusted to the controls, and soon found herself moving him backwards safely. Bianca had a speck of hope. Minutes ago, she thought that she's die. Now she was safe. Maybe she could escape the prophecy... She accidentally pressed forwards, but this mistake cost dear Bianca her life. The robot lurched backwards, and Talos had tripped on electrical wires, and tumbled backwards onto the junkyard. She bumped her head on a bookcase, and black spots danced across her vision. She held her head, and she saw her hand was bloody. She looked backwards, and saw that a piece of shrapnel was embedded into the surface of the bookcase. It was coated in her blood. She winced at the sight. The whirring sound of his engine stopped. She could hear the screams of her friends and their footsteps above the the surface. They were trying to dig for Talos sunk deep in the sea of junk. Bianca felt the air around her getting hotter and less frequent. She knew that soon, she would run out of oxygen. Her part of the quest was done. She smiled, thinking about her short lived happiness as a Hunter. Then she thought about her adventurous life with Nico. The quest. She slumped down on the floor, savouring the bittersweet memories. She closed her eyes, and a serene smile stretched across her face. Poof. Her body disintegrated into thin air.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open. She was lying down in a gondola boat. She sighed. Bianca _knew_ that all that demigod stuff couldn't possibly be true. It was all a dream. She sat up, hoping to see the ragged yet regal view of Venice, Instead, what she saw was horrifying. Instead of the clear blue rivers of Venice, she saw a toxic, murky green river full of random things. A lot of torn college diplomas. A couple of engagement rings. Some were odd, like rotten corsages or basketball tanks. She felt hopeless, just looking at it... Where the buildings should have been, she saw nothing. Bianca looked down. She heard the echoes of countless haunting screams, as if someone had trapped souls of the damned in a bottle and released it all at once. Pain seared through her head, like a hot rod of steel were being inserted though one ear and came out the other end. She covered her ears (which only made the weakest of yells distant mumbles; she could only hear the most blood-curdling shrieks.) She concentrated on the tiny figures, and she almost sobbed at the sight. She saw numerous people being tortured. She saw medieval ways, such as being chained or starved. Others were weird like a man being sawed in half or a man pushing a boulder which would never stay in place. She turned around and saw the ferry man. Bianca gave him a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, to give a featureless face. He was wearing the stereotypical Venician gondola outfit. "Your stop." he said in a wispy, high pitched voice. She took a glance at the stop. It was a red, rocky cave with a high ceiling and the occasional spike to fall. In front of her, a huge airport security terminal. The lines were infinite. She got off the boat and started running. She wanted to run away from everything. Tears began to stream down her face. This had to be some cruel, well-plotted joke. Bianca ran until she bumped into a dog. He was a normal black rotweiler. Apart from the fact it was huge, had three heads and had menacing red eyes. The creature inched towards her. She was too shocked to move and was prepared to be eaten, when he gave her a huge lick in the face. It was playfully barking. Suddenly, bat-like female creature soared in the air and landed in front of her. "I've assumed you've met Cerberus." The dog whimpered at the sight of her. "Welcome, child of Hades, to the Underworld."

* * *

 _ **What will happen to Bianca in the Underworld? Find out in Chapter 2! (Sorry it's a bit different from the book, but at least Uncle Rick can't sue me). Yes, I did re-upload the same thing in a different document so that it has more days. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Judgement

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter, and I'd like to thank you for following! Also, I'm going to try to add more line breaks, as suggested by TheLittleDeformedOne. Also, please send _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism. This is my first fan fiction after all. So, let's get started!**

"Welcome, child of Hades, to the Underworld."

The creature said in a taunting yet familiar voice. "Follow me" she said. Bianca felt deja vu, but her old life before the Lotus Casino was still erased from her memory so she couldn't recall meeting her. She soared through the air, spiralling upwards. Bianca decided on calling her 'Bat Lady' for the time being. She followed her, walking past the security. People in the line whispered among themselves, and I could hear others talking about me. "Child of Hades!" One person wailed, his expression showing pure fear. The odd thing was, that the nearer I got to people, the more transparent they got, until they were invisible. Bat Lady must have been reading her thoughts, because she answered her question. "These are the Souls of the Forgotten. They have not been buried in the respected way, so they remain invisible until their bodies have been found. But that is a rare chance. Most of these souls have died in the most brutal ways." her voice boomed from above. But it showed no signs of pity. She flew down and started walking next to Bianca.

When they passed through about half the line, Bianca could see a golden glow illuminating the dark cavern. She could see a dull grey figure running towards it, an empousa in a navy security uniform chased after her. "This occurs often. Some souls simply can't wait for Judgement, and they try to get into Elysium." Bat Lady said, her voice sharp as a knife. "Elysium is like the paradise people dream about. You stay there for an eternity if you're good. But if you're wicked, you get put into the Fields of Punishment. It's the opposite of Elysium. But most mortals stay in the Fields of Asphodel, an full and endless wheat field. You forget who you are completely." Bianca hoped she wouldn't get stuck in Asphodel. She asked how she could read her thoughts. "Child, you are a daughter of Hades. He is my master, meaning I am bound to aid you. Otherwise, Cerberus would have eaten you or even worse I could have chopped you into a million pieces." They walked in silence and turned right. "Ah." Bat lady said. "We are here." In front of them, a turquoise door stood. It seemed out of place, having such a happy colour in such a miserable place. It had a sign which flickered constantly between english letters and Greek letters. "Go." Bat Lady opened the door and Bianca followed her.

In front of her was a small hall. It was polished black marble with a chandelier made of bones. There was a long dining table, also made of bones, where three men sit. On the right was a man with tanned skin and perfectly tousled jet black hair. His piercing blue eyes seemed to be analysing Bianca. A bright smile stretched across his face. He wore blue robes of a King, which matched his brilliant eyes. A crown sat on his head with a tourmaline gemstone embedded in the middle. It radiated pure power.

The man on the left, however was the complete opposite. He had messy salt and pepper hair. He had grey eyes; they were not bright and intelligent like Annabeth's, but full of anger. He looked as if he had not slept decently for several millenia, and was in desperate need for a cup of coffee. He wore plain grey robes and wore a cracked crown with a single pathetic plastic ruby glued onto it. His expression was bitter and full of hate.

The man in the middle stood out the most. He was ten feet tall, standing behind a black throne. His shadow seemed to change constantly. His black robes seemed to terrify had black shaggy hair below his ears. His eyes were black, but a shining spark of light lit them up. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Bianca" he said in a familiar tone.

"Wh- Who are you?" her voice wavered. He laughed in a rich, playful tone.

"Bianca, I'm your father." he said as if this were some inside joke.

But it wasn't. She didn't even know him.

"Wow, so you're Hades the all powerful." she said, sarcasm dripping from each word. He laughed again.

"Oh, you sound like your mother." It was a touchy subject for Bianca, so she resisted the urge to strangle him. He continued. "Bianca, this is your judgement. Let us watch a short documentary of your life. Your bad moments, your good moments; all leading up to your death." She sat down on a tiny wooden stool.

"Um... okay. Whatever." she said trying to sound like she didn't care at all. In fact, she did care. She cared a lot. She hoped she got into Elysium. Even at Westover Hall, Bianca had been a perfectionist. She had been the smartest and most athletic student there. Most people wouldn't know because of her awkwardly skinny and tall physique.

Hades picked up a small device, which Bianca couldn't recognise. The world around her had changed drastically when she and Nico had left the Lotus Casino. He pressed one button, which made a huge flat screen TV appear out of the ceiling. She had seen one of those in the Artemis cabin, but smaller, when they watched the movie 'Titanic'. The other mocked it, but Bianca herself thought it was a beautifully tragic love story. A video started playing, and a man in a posh British accent started narrating the video. _Bianca di Angelo was born on July 19, 1922. She was the demigod daughter of the Italian beauty, Maria di Angelo and the god Hades._ The clip showed adorable baby Bianca in a cot, being tickled by a female hand with burgundy nail polish. Another clip showed. It showed Bianca committing some sins; stealing bread, taking a lollipop away from Nico, refusing to take a family picture, to name a few. Bianca felt her cheeks turn hot and she knew it had become a rosy shade of pink. "Bianca, Bianca, Bianca." the man with the salt and pepper hair jeered.

"Brother!" The man in blue robes cried, nudging him. It was hard to believe they were brothers. The video played on for gods know how much longer, continuing to play video clips of her in her bad moments while the posh British voice continued to narrate. Hades paused the video. "Those were your bad moments, Bianca. You didn't do as badly as I thought you would. Now, let us see your good deeds." He pressed play. Bianca watched for the first couple of minutes, then got bored. It was simple deeds, such as helping her brother with his maths, hugging her mother, saying please and thank you... It could go on forever. Soon enough, she fell asleep. But sleep gives dreams, and dreams are bad.

* * *

Bianca was standing in a pitch black void. Her body was in immense pain which she had never felt before. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She couldn't feel any physical bonds holding her back, but something was holding her back. Her mind. She stood there for a couple of minutes. Her body started trembling in fear. The silence soon grew into a soft voice whispering, but that multiplied until it was sheer screaming. Her ears were throbbing in pain. She wanted it to stop. The whispering stopped abruptly, and a gentle lulling voice called out a single word. "Help". She could barely hear it. An ominous laugh boomed through the darkness. It sent shivers down her back. "Help your precious friend. He will soon go insane." A thousand questions raced through her mind.

Her dream shifted.

Bianca couldn't see herself anywhere. All she could see was pitch black. Suddenly, a woman started screaming in pain. "Hold on, Anna." a male voice said from the outside. With one final scream, Bianca saw a bright white light. She could feel herself crying, but she didn't want to. With shock, Bianca quickly noticed that she was being _born_. She wondered if this is a small glimpse of what would happen in the future if she chose rebirth. She was hopeful that she wouldn't get stuck in the miserable underworld for the rest of eternity. "Here is your child! A beautiful baby girl!" The same voice said. Another voice, this time female, started talking. "Take her away. She is the bane of my life." The male voice started speaking.

"But Mi-" He said before being interrupted by 'Anna'

"Look, the only reason why I didn't abort her because her _father_ didn't want to give me the money for an abortion. She will be in the way of my job anyway" She said bitterly.

"Miss." the male voice said sternly. "She is still your child whether you like it or not. It is not her fault that **your** actions cost her a happy life. Last chance. Do you want to keep the child, or not?"

"Give her away. I could care less. Nurse, get me a bottle of vodka!" she shouted.

Bianca was somewhat disappointed. She no longer wanted to choose rebirth. Hopefully she would get to go to Elysium. Her dream took one last turn. Her hand was holding a picture of 13 teenagers. She could recognise Percy and Annabeth. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, she was laughing. She could see Thalia in Hunter's clothes, wearing Zoe's silver circlet. She couldn't recognise anybody else. There were 3 girls and 7 boys... Her eyes blurred with tears. A single tear dripped down her cheek onto the glass of the frame. She could see Nico. He still had his bright smile. But everything about him had changed. His neat black hair had turned shaggy and were now up to his shoulders. His tanned complexion was now ghostly pale. Black eye bags sunk under his eyes. He was wearing a leather black bomber jacket and a black skull tee underneath. He was wearing black skinny jeans with black Converse. She only remembered the brand because Percy had the same shoes, but dark blue on their last quest. A silver ring glimmered. He was holding hands with another boy who looked one or two years older than him. He was tall and tanned. A shiny smile stretched across his face. His face glowed and had small, dainty features. He was wearing a doctor's coat, although he seemed too young to be one. She realised that this was in fact Nico's boyfriend. She was happy that Nico had found happiness after Bianca had abandoned him for the Hunters. Nico would forever be her biggest 'What If'...

* * *

Bianca woke up just as Hades had paused the video. "Moving on to her death." It showed what had happened at the dumpster, and Bianca closed her eyes. She didn't want to relive that again. She took a tiny peak, and she saw herself going up the steps. The invisible cameraman had done a terrible job, as it was rickety and blurry. A thought entered Bianca's mind as her body disintegrated on screen. _'Why did my body disintegrate? Normal people's bodies don't do that.'_ Hades heard her thought. "Bianca, every child of Hades disintegrate when they die. It is special." Ugh. She was so annoyed that almost anybody could read her mind. "Now," he continued, grinning. "We shall see if my dear Bianca should go to Elysium or the Fields of Punishment."

 **Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger! Find out where Bianca will go in the next chapter. Guys, I apologise for the EXTREMELY late update. I was lazy, had lots of homework and blank of ideas. I have a writing schedule now; Every Saturday I will upload! And yes, I did re-upload the first chapter because it's life was almost over.**

 **And I promise, my friends, that I will add more of my twist to the story rather than sticking to Uncle Rick's plot. Bye!**

 **Q: Should I continue writing in third person, or should I switch to Bianca's POV?**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Hey guys! I want to start quickly, but before that, read the _IMPORTANT_** **Question I have at the bottom. Let's get started!**

"Now," he continued, grinning. "We shall see if my dear Bianca should go to Elysium or the Fields of Punishment."

* * *

"Now," he said to me. "We must summon the three most important and influential people in your life. They will judge where you will reside for the rest of eternity." Hades clapped his hands, and three faded ghosts appeared behind them. One was a short plump man in a stereotypical chef outfit, an elegant woman in an all-Chanel outfit which showed off her shapely figure perfectly, and a tall gawky man in an expensive suit. They were monochrome, even their features. They stepped forward. "Alfonso" he shook the chef's hand in a friendly matter. "Maria..." he said when he saw his beloved star- crossed lover. They awkwardly shared some form of a hug, and Maria let go before Hades. Bianca was not aware of this due to her memory wash at the River Lethe. But if they could blush, Bianca knew they would both be scarlet red. "Gregorio"." Hades said as if he was annoyed. When Gregorio walked away, he bumped Hades' shoulder. A wicked smile stretched across his face as Hades clenched his fist. All of them seemed to know Bianca from their facial expressions; Alfonso joyful; Maria nostalgic; Gregorio bitter. "We shall decide where Bianca will go." Hades said. "Rhadamanthus, you may start." Hades rose from his obsidian throne, while the other two men rose from their seats. Everybody stood in line with Hades, so Bianca quickly got up and stood next to the man whom Bianca had mistaken for a homeless beggar. He chuckled, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her opposite Hades.

Rhadamanthus began talking. Again, his striking blue eyes analysed her. They were blue like the unnamed boy from her dreams during the quest. Bianca never told anybody about this, for she was afraid of being shamefully exiled from the Hunters. Or even worse, suffering an exruciating death. Neither sounded like good options to her. But the way he analysed her reminded her of Annabeth; she had seen a photograph of her from Percy's pocket while he was sleeping. He drooled a _lot._ "My Lord, I think that this young heroine is eligible to go to Elysium. The poor thing deserves it for the sacrifices she has made."

"Thank you, Rhadamanthus. Minos, you may state your opinion." Hades stated.

"I think this weak _hero_ must go to the Fields of Punishment." he replied.

* * *

The whole room was deathly silent. He had said _hero_ with such sarcasm. The aura of death surrounded Bianca, since she was a demigod of Hades in the Underworld. The temperature dropped suddenly. Rhadamanthus wrapped his robes tightly around him. The three ghosts hugged their arms. Bianca breathed in, and white frost came out. Icicles formed around the feet of Hades. His hands were clenched into two fists. They became so pale they were almost blue. A flickering green fire burned in the eyes of the god. Snow started falling from the ceiling. It was like a Winter Wonderland- minus the 'wonder' part. Fear entered Minoss' eyes. Hades raised both hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his hands were around his throat. He started choking, golden ichor leaking down both sides of his mouth. Purple bruises appeared on his neck. But Minos calmed down, but still strangling himself. He realised that this pain was only temporary, since he was fists unclenched and relaxed. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Minos. But the most important opinion is of the three souls."

"Elysium" Alfonso said dramatically.

"Elysium" Maria said in a strong Italian accent.

"Meh. She did some bad things during her stay at my hotel in Split, but I guess she _should_ go to Elysium." Gregorio replied as if it wasn't a big deal. Bianca was overjoyed, as well as everyone else. Alfonso  & Maria hugged. Gregorio was more modest and clapped corners of his mouth again tugged at his face. Rhadamanthus stayed modest and shook Bianca's hand. He then patted her head, then sat down on his throne and put on his reading glasses. He was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. Only Minos was miserable, slumping on his throne.

The noise died down soon. Hades spoke. "Congratulations, Bianca. You have achieved Elysium. But you, yourself must make one last decision. Do you want to know your past, or just move on?" Bianca thought for some time, but eventually came to a conclusion. "Yes, I would love to know my past." Hades raised his hand, like he had done with Minos. Bianca became terrified, reviving the horrid sight of Minos strangling himself. Hades really did have all power in his realm. But instead of strangling herself, she collapsed to one side in agony. It had felt like a hot needle had been embedded into her head firmly with a hammer. But she felt so cold. This caused more pain than the piece of shrapnel had caused during her death. Soon, this burning sensation occured several more times. She flinched each time. Memories started to enter her head permanently, even the faces. Before, the faces in the documentary of her life had been blurred. Withing a few minutes of the memories entering, she had known 10 years of her own life. The pain subsided, and she got up. She almost fell down a couple of times from the dizziness. She ran to Maria and hugged her. She was her mother. She hugged Alfonso, the kind baker who had given them free bread in Split. But she slapped Gregorio. "Thanks" he admitted. "I needed that." The three figures disappeared slowly like morning mist.

"Time to take a joyful tour of Elysium!" Minos said sarcastically.

 **What will happen to Bianca in Elysium? Find out in Chapter 41**

 **I'm sorry this is short. Cba to write a lot, plus I have homework to do. I also apologise that I keep re-uploading some content. I spot mistakes sometimes, plus I also do this when the document life is like 10 days. I'm struggling to think of a character for Bianca's foster parent(s) because I'm struggling to think of one. But if I think none of the entries are suitable for my story, I'll make one up. Also, please write a review! I need tips on how I can improve my story.**

 **Q: Should I keep updating each Saturday, or take a short break WITH NO REGULAR SATURDAY UPDATES but post 10+ chapters with around 2000-3000+ words. Private message me for the reply please :)**

Have a great day/night wherever you are! :)


End file.
